


Dad

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a serious illness<br/>A father who abandons such a burden.<br/>A stepfather who embraces his new gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Doflamingo and Rosinante are not related in this story.
> 
> "Piece by Piece" © Kelly Clarkson.

_And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_

 

"Daddy, don't leave meee!!!" screams a young boy with white flecks all over his olive skin, petite hands outstretched towards his father's receding back as tiny feet scuttle forward. His mother catches up with him and hugs him from behind before she slumps to her knees and starts sobbing, too.

 

Doflamingo just keeps walking towards the door with a duffel bag slung over one broad shoulder, ignoring his wife's and child's weeping.

 

 _Begged you to want me_  
_But you didn't want to_

 

"Mo -hic- Mommy said she's going to take me to another doctor tomorrow. Maybe I'll get bet -hic- better this time. Stay so we can go to the doctor together, please, pwetty pleeease?" Law begs as he flails around in his mother's arms. 

 

The father strides briskly out the house and shuts the door. Law feels Mommy’s tears wet his hair as the sound of the car's engine fades away.

 

 _Back then I didn't have anything you needed_  
_So I was worthless_

 

Weeks pass by and the boy keeps his eyes on the door, hoping that Daddy would come back today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow.

 

Months pass by and little Law realizes that his father's not ever returning, so he stops waiting, but never quite stops sulking.

 

 _But piece by piece he collected me_  
_Up off the ground, where you abandoned things_

 

A year later, Mommy introduces him to a person named Rosinante. The first time that they meet, the tall blond squats down at Law's level and greets him with a hello so bright and a smile so big that Law can't help mirroring his actions a bit.

 

 _Piece by piece he filled the holes_  
_That you burned in me at six years old_ _  
_

 

Law likes Rosi. He talks nice to Law instead of shoving him away by the head when he gets too close. He lets Law and Mommy ride in his comfy car for their Saturday dinners. Best of all, he likes to swing Law up onto his shoulders so Law can grab his fluffy hair and enjoy the view from up high as Rosi walks side by side with Mommy in the park.

 

She looks much happier nowadays.

 

Then she tells Law to start packing up his clothes and toys because "We're moving to Rosi's place. Is that okay with you, dear?"

 

Law actually jumps into the air with joy.

 

 _He never walks away_  
_He never asks for money_  
_He takes care of me  
‘Cause he loves me_

 

Rosi holds Law's hand just as firmly as Mommy does when the trio are walking outside. He helps take Law to the best doctor in town, Dr. Kureha, who finally makes the white spots disappear.

 

Sometimes Rosi and Law would lie down on the carpet in their living room and read fun stories together like the Talking Bear of Green Bit. Plus he makes yummy chocolate with marshmallows whenever Law wants a cup (or two).

 

It takes days for Law to learn how to ride a bicycle, but Rosi is always there for him when he starts swaying and almost falls sideways.

 

 _Piece by piece he restored my faith_  
_That a man can be kind and a father could... stay_

"Good night, Dad," Law whispers one night when Rosi has already tucked him under his yellow submarine-printed duvet.

 

The blond's eyes widen before he dashes to the door of Law's bedroom, though he doesn't make it and tumbles face first on the floor instead. Law giggles as he continues to scrabble to the door frame.

 

"HONEEYYY!!"

 

Mommy walks in from the corridor, asking what's all the ruckus about and _what in the world are you doing down there darling?_

 

"L-L-Law just called me Dad!"

 

Her eyes widen too and a gasped _oh_ is all that she manages to say, hands clasped at her mouth.

 

Looking between the two grown-ups, Law doesn't really understand why they're both starting to sniff and cry, but then Dad scoops him up in a hug and there's just something about that calming scent of his pajama, his warm hands on Law's back, and the way his voice trembles while telling Law that yes he would love Law to call him Dad, that makes Law's eyes water and lips quiver, too. 

 

Law buries his face into the clothed shoulder and holds Dad tight, hoping that Dad'll will always stay with him and Mommy.

 

 _Piece by piece he restored my faith_  
_That a man can be kind and a father should be great_

 


End file.
